A Dangerous Game
by XvladimirXloverXmusicaX
Summary: Riku Replica was a fail in the Castle Oblivion member's eyes. So Vexen Decided to it was time to make a better minion. However none of them expected it to be a girl with curly hair and a love for a certain pinkette
1. Prologue

Late one night in the depths of Castle Oblivion, Vexen was working away. Most of the nobodies were suppose to be in bed but the mad scientist was too busy to let it go. Only a few weeks ago he created Riku Replica but Vexen has moved on from that fail. It was a rebellious being that Larxene liked to play with. He was going to create something better. He was going to create someone better.

Behind the crack of the door an ear listened to the creation of another nobody. In the dark his green eyes looked down the hallways to make sure no one saw him. The red head peeked through the crack of the door and watched Vexen walk across the white room to grab a tool. "What are we up to Mr. Insane man." Axel mused with hint of curiosity in his whisper. Suddenly a loud crack, which nearly scared Axel out of his wits, came within the lab. Then the gasp of a female breath was heard, as if she was breathing for the first time. The red head, even more curious then before, pushed the door open just a tiny bit more for a better view. Axel got on all fours as he strained his ears for any noises Vexen made that would define what had just happened.

"What are we up to?" The random voice from the dark made Axel yelp in surprise and push the door open with a slam. This slam caused Vexen to jump and nearly stab his creation with a needle. The blond scientist glared at the intruder. Axel was flat on his face, butt in the air, and confused and angered at what had just happened.

"You blew my cover Marluxia!" Axel snapped at the pink headed male. Marluxia chuckled and walked past the angered red head and toward Vexen who was slowly trying to cover up his creation. "are you listening to me?" Axel snapped standing up. Marluxia certainly wasn't. Axel stood up and fallowed his leader without another word. He'd probably get a chance to explain himself later.

"Vexen, isn't it a little late to be working in the lab?" Marluxia questioned, even though he sounded like it shouldn't matter. He was in a rather crabby mood and right now. anything could set him off. He didn't like being kept up by Vexen, much less having a room above the laboratory. He could really care less about the underground trio, and it was becoming impossible.

"… well we all know that Riku Replica became over rebellious and so I'm making a new one." Vexen sighed showing the two his creation. Marluxia gasped as he quickly came over to see the body. "Though its slightly different. I just thought having a minion could help us." Vexen cooed. He was rather proud of his experiment. It came out perfect and beautiful.

"Slightly different?" Axel gasped, jumping in front of the statue still Marluxia. "it's a girl! A… hot naked girl…" he cooed, as if slightly aroused by this.

Marluxia pushed the red head out of the way and said, "Axel's right. This doesn't seem like Riku at all. This is a female who looks different in everyway." The pink headed male looked at the girl. She seemed only in her teen's. Maybe 18 or 17. Her hair was a dark brown and got curly as it passed the shoulders. It was rather long hair, in fact it was abnormally long as it reached the back of her knee's when she was laying down. Her lips were a soft pink and her skin pale. She was nearly six feet tall.

Vexen pulled a blanket over her naked body and smiled. "I know, the genetics didn't come out like I wanted. However her eyes seem to be the same color as that retched boys." The blond turned to the two above ground members. Marluxia looked rather skeptical about it all causing Vexen to glare. "She's been created with a higher strength like Riku's and perhaps some of his fighting ability." He was starting to sound offended by Marluxia's gaze of unbelieving. "what?"

"We don't need this. Why create it?" Marluxia asked suddenly in a negative voice. Vexen and Axel backed down from the menacing nobodies voice. "Destroy it."

"what?" Vexen gasped guarding his creation with his arms. "I've worked to hard on this to ruin it now! Besides you haven't even seen what she could do!"

Marluxia's skeptical face stayed the same, " you said 'could', and if I remember correctly you said the same about Riku Replica." The graceful assassin gave a sharp glare, "and he's running amuck in our castle." Axel watched as Vexen opened his mouth to say something back but couldn't. The red head stepped in.

"Well that hardly seems fair." Axel said smoothly as he stepped between the two upper nobodies. He pointed to the girl on the table who was not covered by a sheet, "Let the scientist do what he wants, after all what harm can be done from this one? Its not riku and its better then the replica! Besides its his experiment." The red head chuckled, "Got it memorized."

Marluxia blinked, realizing he was talking about his plans to take over Organization XIII and Vexen had not yet heard of this. The pink haired male took a deep breath and turned from the two. "Fine, keep your experiment." Marluxia started to walk out of the lab. He paused at the doors and turned to the blond. "Just get to bed."

As Marluxia left Vexen glanced at Axel, "why did you save me you pyro?" he snapped. Axel looked innocently at the scientist. "What do you want out of this?"

"I want nothing! I was just helping out, got it memorized?" Axel said tapping his forehead. "we are fellow members." He cooed as he went through the same door Marluxia just did. He smiled a devious smile on his way out.


	2. Nameless

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor its characters~**

**On other notes: Feedback is great you guys~ tell me if it sucks and such :D**

**also, this does seem a bit short but thats ok ... right?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The Brunette female Rose from the small bed on the floor of the laboratory. It creaked when she moved and almost seemed to let out a sigh of relief when the girl stood up. The female was only dressed in a lab coat that was laid on her like a blanket. With gentle hands she pushed her arms into the sleeves and went in search for Vexen.<p>

Her hair bounced on her shoulders as she walked, taking excited bouncy steps as she neared his desk. It seemed he fell asleep over night while doing paperwork, typical of him. "You awake?" she mused stealing his pen from his ear. The girl twirled it on her fingers with ease as the man groaned, sitting up straight. "Oh good, you are." She cooed sitting on the edge of the desk. Vexen ignored her and pushed his papers into order.

"How are you feeling?" Vexen asked once organized. Its only been a week and the girl was progressing rapidly. In fact it was twice as fast as Riku Replica. It only made the scientist proud of his work, making him gloat often to his fellow members during dinner. "no spazzems today?" He walked around his white and cluttered desk to check her arms and legs.

"I'm fine as always." The girl stated with a small amount of snappy-ness in her tone. "No spazzems. I haven't had any since yesterday!" she said eagerly jumping off the desk. The girl looked out the door with a small sigh, "I think…I forgot to put on clothes."

"Not surprising." Vexen said as he quickly fixed his hair. "Your still developing. It shouldn't be a problem in a few days." The scientist informed as he pulled some cloths out for the girl. "Despite this… I think-" before Vexen could answer the girl smiled really wide. She's been waiting for this the past three days. "- you are able to converse with my fellow members!"

"Its about time!" she grinned, quickly putting on the cloths Vexen held out. She didn't bother turning around and such, proving how much she had to develop but it didn't matter to Vexen. She was talking, living, feeling and remembering everything else. She was glorious! She even knew she would be punished severely if she fallowed Riku Replica's footsteps. Once her spazzems ceased he could teach her to fight and protect herself in case there was an attack from a certain brown haired boy. Vexen was secretly thankful Axel decided to step in when he did.

"Before you run out, fix your shirt. Its on backwards." Vexen stated emotionlessly as she frowned. The girl fixed her shirt and ran out of the room just as Vexen was saying, " I'm going to come with in case something bad happens." When Vexen turned around the brunette was gone. He groaned and walked after her.

The girl walked right to the window and smiled as she saw the darkness of outside. It was so vast, yet beautiful with all those stars! She looked around the white hallway and started to walk for the stairs at the end. Vexen caught up to her with ease and both walked together. "Show me all the members. Show me Namine!" The girl demanded, "show me who this 'Sora' is and who Riku Replica is!"

"Calm down." was all Vexen said making the girl glare at him. "We'll get to it. First I show you the members." He said nonchalantly as they walked through the doors to a darker room, only filled with two vases and fake flowers causing the girl to mutter 'lame' under her breath. Vexen glared making her smirk a little. Three bodies stood on the other side of the room, because of its darkness, the girl couldn't see who they were.

"Ah, there you are Vexen. We were wondering when you'd show up." said a smooth and seductive voice that caught the girls attention right away. As they neared the girl saw a full head of pink hair from the one who spoke. Of course, the girl forgot it wasn't nice to stare so did so anyway. "Who's this?" the man frowned.

"That cant be your new replica." said an emotionless voice from a kid with hair covering half his face. He wasn't much taller then the girl. In fact, they looked the same age by appearance. The brunette cocked her head to the side and put her hands on her hips.

"What's wrong with being a replica?" she snapped, "I kind of like it." she mused glancing up at the pink headed man once again. "makes me unique." she sing-songed toward the emo looking boy. Vexen groaned and stood in to talk for her but he was stopped by the pinkette.

"Last time I saw you, you were lifeless." He mused taking a closer look at the girl. "Sitting naked on a table about to be destroyed. You sure came out lucky, didn't you?" He said smoothly as he stroked her cheek. "what's your name?"

As the girl was about to smack his hand in anger as she realized what he just said. "My name…" she mumbled, going into deep thought. Vexen fidgeted behind everyone as she couldn't come up with anything. Marluxia looked from the girl to Vexen and gave a 'you did something wrong~' look with a dangerous smirk. "I don't think I have one yet." she admitted with the shrug of her shoulders making the other raise their eyebrows.

"Marluxia." The pinkette said, "That's me." he said slower as if she could understand. By the look of her glare she did. Marluxia loved messing with lesser beings minds. "Zexion and Lexeaus." He pointed his glove hand toward the two other underground members. "Larxene and Axel are to busy to come and see you, dear. I hope you don't mind."

"I do mind." The girl snapped, hands on her hips once more. Marluxia kept his face blank, but on the inside he was getting very annoyed with this girl. "I want to meet Namine to, Vexen." She continued walking over to said scientist. He thought about it.

"That's up to Marluxia." Vexen said, knowing how the girl didn't like Marluxia at all now. The girl turned to Marluxia with a 'is he serious' gaze and waited. Marluxia blinked slowly as he thought about it, as if he was a cat. The pink haired male felt that a girl with no name shouldn't be going around making friends. In fact, a girl who was never suppose to exsist shouldn't be alive. This girl just kept getting more and more annoying. Though Namine still had to put memories in this puppet but she couldn't do that, not without a name.

Marluxia smiled deviously, ticking off the girl a bit more. Her eye brow raised she tapped her foot in annoyance. With a special shine of pride in his eyes he stated, "Only if I get to name you." Both the scientist and his creation gave a look of disbelief. "That's right, you can go on ahead and make friends with all the people who don't have hearts once you have a name of your own. One that I can give you since I doubt you know any other then ours."

"Marluxia, she's a living breathing female and you had nothing to do with her creation. Vexen should be the one naming her." Zexion said, realizing Marluxia could give a rotten name to this girl. Even without a heart Zexion could see this was not fair. Why wasn't Vexen responding to all this?

"I wanted to destroy her, I did not want something like Riku replica running around in our castle once again! I took back my demand to destroy her, you remember don't you Vexen?" Marluxia said like a crazy psychopath. Vexen cowered a little, trying to keep his footing. "Letting me name this thing is a perfect way to repay me."

The girl couldn't take it. Her hand spazzed a little as she touching her chest. " Who say's I'll go by the name? I do believe a name is only something that your called by, and I've been doing go the past week without one." she snapped stepping up to the pinkette without a fear.

"Mae." The room went silent. The girl stood there looking up at the taller demanding male who only gazed down at her with blue eyes. His smile grew a little warm in his favor. The curly haired female stepped back away from him, still confused. "Your name is Mae." If Marluxia remembered correctly it meant rebellious but it also meant pearl. The man also like the sound that rolled of his lips when he said so he whispered it to the girl once more, "Mae?"

Zexion and Vexen blinked together, surprised he picked such a pretty name. That was just like him to pick something strong yet elegant. "I like it." Lexeaus suddenly said from his spot. He hasn't spoken a word until now, surprising the girl. "It matches your personality and your attitude. Its easy to say and remember and its unique." Once finished he went back to doing his puzzles, signaling he was finished talking. The girl looked at the ground, afraid to look up at Marluxia's smug face. She felt a little vulnerable, but happy to have something of her own. Despite what she said earlier she really wanted a name, in fact she wanted the perfect one.

She slowly looked up at Marluxia who didn't have that smug face she expected but a more warm look about him. Like there was more meaning behind that name then she thought. The girl crossed her arms and looked away. "Fine, I'll take it. Show me Namine."

"Of course my demanding child." Marluxia smiled walking casually toward the doors. "She's right through here waiting for you. " Marluxia gave a glare toward Vexen when he tried to speak up. The glare made the scientist back down and turn toward Zexion. The pinkette pushed the doors open with ease to a room with a long table and a small blond girl sitting and drawing. She looked weak and afraid the way she looked up at the two who entered. "Namine~" Marluxia sang walking over to the girl. She flinched when his arm gently wrapped around her as he pointed to the girl standing through the doors. He whispered, "She needs some memories and I have a special one you need to give her."

"y-your not going to hurt her, are you?" Namine asked wide eyed at Marluxia. Marluxia shook his head no and let go of the young artist. Vexen entered the room and walked past Mae with new found confidence.

"You will hurt her if you put random and new memories into her brain. She's still developing and her spazzems will become worse. You have to wait until-" Vexen was hushed by Marluxia's gloved finger. Vexen slapped it away, surprising Marluxia. As he started up another rant, Mae stood awkwardly, feeling angry on how they talked like she wasn't there. The girl turned and stormed out with heavy steps.

"I don't see why Im such a big deal. Its not like me and HIM are the same. I may be of his material but I am a whole new being." She stormed right past Zexion and Lexeaus. Marluxia blinked watching her walk off, surprised how much he had gotten to her. He smirked a little. "Fuck off." he heard from the girl, making that smile go into a sneer.

"Control your puppet!" Marluxia snapped enraged at Vexen. Vexen snickered and walked away with a 'tsk tsk'.

Marluxia sighed as he started to receive a headache. This girl was out of control. He turned to Namine who looked rather confused. "Just get back to your drawing." Marluxia mumbled conjuring up a rose from thin air. He smelt it to calm his senses and look up at the ceiling. "Your playing a dangerous game with me, Mae." he muttered. "don't tempt me."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Notes<strong>_

Hello dears. Now's the official first chapter of my story A Dangerous Game starring Marluxia and such.

It does seem like this one shot story is starting off pretty horrid but it will get better~

I can only say the game has just begun.

Riku Replica fans? Good, he's coming up soon… I hope.

So please stay tuned for more or read my other stories ~

Send me a message!


	3. Win or lose

Disclaimer: I DO NOT and WILL NOT (Saddly) ever own the kingdom hearts characters!

On another note: … this story is going no where, it's a terrible one shot XD also it's a bit short, but I love where it ended :D

* * *

><p>Marluxia was not one to be toyed with. Actually, he hated it when he wasn't the one doing so onto others. It made him entirely hypocrite, but he loved it. Which made it all the more confusing, not to mention Marluxia being all the more confusing. So, of course, when Mae came around the pinkette decided to toy with her. In the end, it only made him go to his room to brood and suffer his headache. In fact, that's the pink headed nobody was up to now. Tapping his fingers and glaring at his door. An inner battle was fighting in Marluxia, as he decided if he should go back out to face Mae or just sit here and be bored out of his crazy mind.<p>

If he went out, he'd have to face Mae and Larxene who hit it off quite nicely. Which was a disaster on everyone's part. Not only that, but the second round of this game was won by that curly haired monstrosity. Not only did she manage to piss of Malruxia, but also managed to pin him in a corner and humiliate him! Her cunning skills with words were getting better the more she hung around in that laboratory. Not only that, but her memories were slowly forming and if Marluxia didn't replace them soon, she would be a whole new nobody. That was something that put a large bump in this path to overthrowing the organization. Marluxia was not happy.

The Pinkette stood up violently, and the chair fell backwards with a loud bang. He quickly stepped to the door and grabbed the handle. That was it. He didn't turn the knob, he didn't walk though, and he didn't continue with his new plan. "Damn it." Marluxia growled, pressing his forehead to the door. A chill went down his spine and he closed his eyes. The girl was too good at this. The one thing Marluxia loved to do, worked and strived to perfect, was being beaten by a female Riku who was only two weeks old. She was the perfect player.

The man suddenly heard a loud thump from outside his door. Curiously, he opened it to see nothing. However, he glanced down to see the monstrosity he was just fussing over. She twitched and withered as if in pain. Tears strung from her eyes onto the floor. Marluxia smiled some-what and bent over her to get a better look at her face. "is everything alright, Mae?" He asked as if everything was the same and he wasn't loosing his cool. She didn't respond. Marluxia's pink eyebrow raised sharply, "Mae?" He asked again, surprised to hear himself sounding worried. Once again, no response. It actually did worry him.

He thought about getting Vexen, but what was the fun in that? Marluxia picked up Mae with ease and held her for a few seconds to adjust. The blue eyed male brought her into his room and placed her on the bed gently. She trembled in his arms, still not opening her eyes or unfolding from her fetus-position. It made Marluxia happy to know she had a better weakness in her.

"T-Take me to Vexen." The girl said suddenly, causing Marluxia to jump in surprise.

Marluxia smiled menacingly, "I like this better."

Mae opened her eyes, still crying. She chuckled, "that looks like a rape face." Right after she went back into a spazm. Marluxia irked and stood up violently. Even when she's vulnerable to someone strong then her she throws a rude comment. "Sorry, to harsh?" Mae smirked, looking up at the pinkette. She was still winning!

Marluxia swore to himself as he couldn't find a comeback. He flipped up his chair with his boot and sat down as the girl started to breath normally once more. It was quite. She wasn't speaking and he wasn't either. Like they were trying to avoid the fact they were exactly like each other. With a deep breath, Marluxia gently stood up and made his way to the girl in bed. She went wide eyed when he sat next her on the floor. For a few minutes, not a word was spoken. "We have a love hate relationship." He stated with frustration. Mae gave a pure look of confusion but somehow understanding. Marluxia chuckled, "You don't get it, do you?"

"I don't, and quite frankly, I might not." She stated, obviously trying to get him to go away.

Marluxia ignored it and whispered, "You know how to enrage me, how to press the wrong buttons with perfection, and how to take my place as the 'gorgeous bastard' when we all know I shouldn't be feeling enraged and you shouldn't have to press buttons…" Mae blinked and sat up, causing Marluxia to close his eyes in frustration. "I love it… I love how you know what to say next, how these painful headaches make me think of you, how you make me feel anything at all!" Marluxia stood up and walked over to the chair. The corner was broken. Most likely when it fell as he stood up violently from before.

Mae looked afraid, "So… so….? I don't get it, are you telling me your love me? We just met!" The girl was skeptical, as Marluxia thought she would be. His blue eyes gave a sad look toward Mae that read 'its true, and you better believe the sad truth'. Mae Frowned and trembled once again. To help, which was out of character, Marluxia climbed up onto the bed and hugged her cold body. Her trembling stopped for a brief second as she flinched in surprise. However, she didn't pull away.

"I forget, you don't know what love is. Do you?" Marluxia mused within a whisper. The girl looked up at him with lust-filled eyes. That answered the pinkette's question quire well. He let out a happy laugh. "Its like you ARE my heart." He whispered to her, reaching in to kiss her. She stopped him.

"I don't get it…" She said again, her hand between their faces. Between her fingers Marluxia saw her frustrated gaze toward the wall. Yet, she still didn't try to escape Marluxia's arms. "so, I'm the one that's making you feel all these feelings that you shouldn't be feeling? And… your falling in love with me because Im so much like you?"

Marluxia laughed again, and pulled her hand out of the way, "Don't stress it, you'll get zits if you do." Marluxia reached in to kiss her, making his target this time. At first, it was him who was doing all the kissing. Which, of course, didn't surprise him. Her lips felt perfect with his, so it didn't matter. The way sparks flew when they shouldn't. It was all to much for the both of them to handle. A soft moan escaped Mae when Marluxia slipped his tongue past her lips. His eyes closed as he felt her tongue dance with his. 'I shouldn't be feeling this.' he thought to himself. 'its not right… its too soon.' He smiled between their kiss, 'but I don't care.'

"M-Marluxia!" Mae struggled to get out of the kiss, which Marluxia easily stopped with a curuios face. His blank expression returned as she held her head. "I… Im still confused!" the girl snapped, making the pinkette to let go of her. He sighed and sat against the wall as she moved her self to the edge. "I cant tell if I love you or not." She whispered, mostly to herself.

The pinkette gazed at her for a long moment until he stood up. He pulled a rose out of thin air and handed it to Mae. "Fine. Think it through, ask Vexen about love, and maybe, if you want, ask Larx' about boys." He cooed to the girl. Mae blinked at the rose she took, wondering what she was going to do with it. " Go." Marluxia whispered in her ear.

Mae looked back at Marluxia one last time before leaving his room. The door shut gently, causing another laugh to escape the blue eyed nobody. "I won." He said happily in a sing-song voice. "I won a round of this dangerous game. Gives me a great chance to break your heart~ toying with you will be much more fun now that I have the upper hand." The pinkette let out a evil laugh fit for him.

He paused and touched his chest. That laugh shouldn't have come out like that, that wasn't his fake one.

"Hm, maybe she won this round after all. "


	4. Wishing you were here

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT and WILL NOT (Saddly) ever own the kingdom hearts characters!**

**On another note: Riku Replica? Perhaps :D I said I'd bring him in and Im going to. I may have also lied about this being only three parts like my Xigbar One-shot story on quizzilla, but that's ok, right?**

* * *

><p>"Vexen." Mae walked into the darkened Laboratory, still holding the rose in her trembling hands. She was just overcoming her spazzms, but they were forgotten a long time ago. "I need some help." She looked up, only to realize the lab has been untouched since yesterday. She sighed, giving a sad look filled with frustration and distraught. There was another person in the castle to help her out with this. Larxene was to self centered to give her tips and the rest were boys themselves. Vexen was practically her father figure, and he was no where to be found. "Damn, what game are you playing Marluxia?" she snapped out loud as she tossed the fresh rose onto the floor. It landed silently and a petal fell off.<p>

The girl sat in pure silence for a long while, wondering why Vexen wasn't there yet. She had her hands covering her face as she let her brain run over that first kiss she had with Marluxia. Her lips twitched at the thought of kissing him once more, but she wasn't going to. Not until Vexen gave a good lesson about love and relationships. Well, if she needed it, that was. Her attention span probably wouldn't get through the hole lesson.

The girl considered looking for Lexeaus but remembered he just had a run-in with Riku and was now gone. It made her sad and all but it seemed like he was no more then a stranger. Zexion, however, seemed disappointed with his co-worker. Soon after he disappeared to, but she felt like he wasn't dead, not yet. Sora and Riku have been advancing fast. However, the girl refused to believe they will get past the above ground members. Vexen even said that he wouldn't even bother going against Sora nor Riku. He actually set out to find the Replica.

"Mae?" The voice made her jump, she removed her hands and looked up to Axel. He had that cocky glare in his eyes, which made Mae just want to push him out the window. "What are you doing on the floor?" He questioned while his head turned a few degrees. She didn't respond but glance at the rose that Axel was stepping on.

She groaned and whispered, "Waiting for Vexen."

"Vexen? Didn't you hear?" Axel snickered suddenly. The girl looked up rather worried, forgetting about the crushed rose. "He was annihilated by… Sora." Mae felt her heart nearly stop as she gasped. He may have sounded unsure about Sora killing him but the way he said annihilated made her feel like Axel was satisfied about it.

"W-why? When?" She asked jumping up and clutching the hem of his shirt. Axel rolled his eyes and pushed her off, telling Mae it was only yesterday afternoon. Mae backed away from Axel while clutching her head. The girl jumped over Vexen's desk and pulled out some pills to keep her from having another spazm. "This cant be… He didn't tell me…"

"Did the scientist blow off telling you he was going after the kid?" Axel asked with his cocky voice, looking at her butt when she bent over to get the pills. Mae didn't respond to him so Axel continued, "Yep. He was wiped from existence and is now but a mere memory. Got it Memorized?" He chuckled, leaning on the desk. He suddenly saw the rose on the ground, crumpled from his boot. "was Marluxia here?"

"Marluxia…" The girl whispered, remembering her previous visit. The girl suddenly remember his kiss and was unaware of the blush appearing on her cheeks. Axel blinked at the girl rather confused on why she was touching her lips like they were on fire. ".. no he wasn't…"

"well good, because I have something to show you." Axel smirked, causing Mae to turn and glare. Whenever he had something to show her it was something trivial and tedious. In fact, she lost all trust for the red head on the second day of meeting him. The words 'got it memorized' just haunted her. However, the girl was still confused and worrying of both Marluxia and Vexen to get her head straight. She hugged herself and fallowed the red head.

**[][][][][]**

Marluxia was woken up by pounding at his door. The pinkette groaned and held the new headache he still had from before. The Pounding at his door got louder and quicker, making the male groan and open it. Larxene was looking furious as usual. Probably something Axel said, Marluxia assumed anyway. "What is it now, Larxene?" He asked, sounding like he could care less. This girl was always coming to pound at his door whenever Axel or Vexen something harsh and she didn't know what to do. Larxene was at his door often.

"Axel took Namine." Larxene snapped, her fist's clenching. Marluxia blinked in a some form of a shock. Larxene continued, "not to mention he killed Vexen." She growled looking around for the said red-head. "He's a traitor, Marluxia! He's ruining our plans to overthrow the organization!" The words pushed anger above confusion within seconds.

"Indeed he is." Marluxia sighed. He should have trusted his instincts. That day when Axel saved Mae from being destroyed made him think. Hell, it almost seemed like Marluxia should have known this from the start. Larxene still had a gaze of wondering what the fuck she should do toward Marluxia. The pink headed male suddenly remembered Mae. "Larxene, go and kill Sora. Don't hold back, I'm going to get Namine and Mae before Axel throws her at Riku Replica." Larxene raised an eye-brow. He ignored her skeptical gaze and stated quickly, "if you kill that brat you can kill the other. Keep it as a toy if you want."

Larxene suddenly stopped him from getting farther by quickly clutching his sleeve. "Don't do anything rash." She snapped. Marluxia didn't move. In fact he waited for Larxene to leave first, to show that he wasn't an idiot. Once Larxene was gone through the corridor he casually made his to find Axel.

**[][][][][]**

Axel kept walking without looking back, slightly adding to the confusion bowl that kept smacking into Mae's brain. Everything inside her swirled and nipped at memories of the past week. Vexen's death was, of course, heart wrenching on Mae's part. Except she didn't know how to react to it. She never learned something like a death.

Then there was Marluxia. His touches and kisses. They way he told Mae that he loved her was just… "Axel?" The girl looked up between locks of her curly hair just as the red head looked over his shoulder. "I know you don't have hearts… and if I remember correctly…" she gulped, not wanting to throw up. Her stomach was queasy and showed on her face. "… you cant feel emotions but… do you happen to know… what love feels like?" It came out in a whisper. Especially towards the end.

Axel stopped walked and turned his body to face the younger girl. He blinked at her, only just realizing how fully alive she really was. He chuckled and bent down on one knee to face her. A playful and sly smirk was on his lips as he whispered, "If I remember correctly its when your heart beats faster, your face blushes, you feel complete and whole, and all you want to do hold your lover. I believe that's what love feels like." He stood up and turned back in the direction they were advancing toward. "But of course, that's based of memory. Got it memorized?"

Mae stood still and watched Axel keep walking without her. "I… I want to hold… Marluxia." The girl said as realization tugged on her. The girl closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She'll have to get back to him later, now she was going to meet Riku Replica as Axel had said. "I want to hold you…" she whispered again, looking at her hands with a warm face. Mae liked this feeling. She loved this feeling. "O.k. Off to kill Riku Replica."

Axel peeked back at the girl who was just starting to catch up. She used to be so meek on the table when he first laid eyes on her. She's grown up quite fast much to the organization's surprise. The way Vexen would talk about Mae as well. Not as an experiment but like she was a daughter. It almost made Axel jealous that everyone fawned over her. Almost. The red head seemed to be one of the few that would rather kill her off and use Riku Replica instead.

Which was what Axel planned to do. His manipulative skills proved he was worthy when he convinced Mae that Vexen's last wish was to destroy Riku Replica. The replica was just in the way all the time. Axel wanted to get rid of him his way, but then it would ruin his plan to destroy these people. Saix was counting on him. Axel couldn't mess this up now. He needed Sora and Riku still. They were important players in his chess game. Not to mention Namine. She wasn't to far off, in fact she was probably chatting with Sora at the moment.

Axel felt a real and lively smile creep onto his lips. This was going _too _well. "Almost there." He said aloud to Mae. "Your going to be doing Vexy a favor, Mae." He chuckled, "Got it memorized?"

Mae didn't respond. She was to busy thinking of how to kill the replica. She didn't have a weapon and she's never learned how to fight. The girl remembered Vexen saying "It'll come to you Naturally. After all, Riku IS you." but she really doubted it. Mae wanted to test it out now, but Axel was walking to fast. She huffed and made sure she kept an even pace with Axel. "Axel, I have a request."

Axel looked back with a raised eyebrow, "that is?" His pace didn't stop.

"Can you… can you tell Marluxia not to go against Sora or Riku?" Mae blinked when Axel stopped with wide eyes at her. He didn't respond for a second, making Mae believe he was going to reject her request. However, the red head spoke.

"Yeah, I'll tell him." Axel forced a smile and continued walking. Mae felt relieved and excited. Before she could even thank the red head he stopped. "Found you…" Axel sing songed at the boy before him.

"Axel!" snapped a voice with an attitude similar to Mae's. This caused Mae to peek around Axel and see the Replica she's heard so much about. The boy's glare was cold as it looked at Mae. "You must be…"

Axel bent over to Mae and whispered in his ear, "Kill him."

* * *

><p><strong> Author's notes <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I started this early this morning… and toward the end of the day I wrote this while I was severly depressed…<strong>

**So Im super super if it sucked as you kept going. I didn't mean it but I had to finish before everything starts.**

**So this is obviously not going to be three chapters…. Adduuur.**

**Anywho, please. Feedback is great!**

**Also, I'd like some ideas if you have any :)  
><strong>


	5. Adding to the Confusion

Disclaimer: I DO NOT and WILL NOT (Sadly) ever own the kingdom hearts characters!

On Another note: YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER! I'm so busy I'm read to pass out TT^TT

Marluxia stormed down the hall after hall looking for his curly haired replica and a red head who was putting his plan in danger. Axel was asking for getting a stab from Marluxia's scythe. This was just ridiculous! The pinkette looked in rooms as he went, hoping he didn't miss the missing. His headache was forming again, making him more stressed out. He was going to get zits for sure this time.

He suddenly heard some yelling from ahead and quickened his pace. He then heard a female yelp and feared the worst. Was Mae being attacked? Hopefully not, Marluxia was just to angry to deal with that. He started running, until he entered a room with a growl.

There was no Axel. Actually there was no Mae or Riku Replica either. It was Namine and Sora who were talking to each other. There was water all over the room and electricity just ending its spark in the corner. Larxene. The boy got Larxene. Sora instantly pointed that key blade toward the pinkette without hesitating. I glared, this wasn't good. With a small smile, the blue eyed nobody walked closer to the boy. Maybe it was time to show him what real power is.

[][][][][]

Mae stumbled backwards into the wall, hitting her head hard. She hissed in pain, curling some as the replica stood over her, looking rather angered. "For a clone that's from me, you suck at fighting." he said wiping the sweat off his forehead. He looked down at the girl who he thought was just another failure of Vexen's. He chuckled and pointed his dragon wing shaped blade at Mae.

"Come's naturally my ass." Mae muttered getting up again. Well then again, Mae really hasn't been doing much but trying to dodge. At first she got hit about every time, making the replica scoff her. Though through time she became better at it and now she could dodge almost all of his attacks. The only reason Mae hit the wall was because she tried her first attack and it led to failure. The girl could only guess how much Axel was laughing at her. Heart or not.

"Mae~" came a cocky song from the corner. Mae looked toward Axel who tossed her a stick with ease. The curly haired female barely caught it, and she was confused on how this tiny stick would work at all. She ended up using it without a choice as Riku attacked her from above. Mae held it above her and waited for the snap of the stick but all she felt was a force pressing down on her. She had to use both hands to stop it from crushing her.

Mae looked up in realization as her tiny stick turned into a keyblade. Not just any average keyblade but the same exact one that the replica was holding as well. She was quite shocked how she could defend herself with it, and it showed on her face. Riku was just as shocked, wondering where the weapon came from. "Where the hell did that come from?" the silver haired male snapped, jumping back a few feet.

Mae looked at her new blade with some satisfaction. It was light, and rather nice. Not to mention she loved it style. Dark, bad-ass, and totally cool. Oh yeah, beating up this rogue was going to be worth it. If it was Vexens last wish, so be it. "I'm not sure, but I can tell you where its going next." Mae said pointing it at Riku's throat. The girl charged with full speed toward the silver haired male with rage, finding a new style inside her mind that she could use.

Axel, watching from the corner, was quite entertained. The series of metal to metal clangs, grunts and cuss words, and of course the girl giving wild shrieks was music to his ears. The red head turned from the fight, arms crossed. This game was far to easy for him. All he needed was Sora, and if he was still on time, he'd be battling Marluxia at the moment. Or Larxene, though Axel could have sworn he heard her dying screech. It was about time that banshee left. Though he'd miss all those nights they shared together.

Mae blocked another attack and countered, sending the replica to the wall. Mae was stronger. She was slimmer, taller, and fast to add with it. She was superior to Riku and it felt great! Once again she blocked an attack from the replica, sending him to the same wall. "You keep getting up." Mae snapped, crossing her arms. "Don't you ever give up?"

"Giving up is out of the question." the wounded boy said, sneering as blood ran down his face. He was really pitiful in Mae's eyes. He was the real failure to Mae. "I will never give up." He said softly standing up. "Sora doesn't… and… neither will I!" He yelled as he attacked Mae with full force. She couldn't understand where the sudden strength came from as he was now getting the upper hand.

She cursed as her back hit the wall, "Sora's a murderer …" Mae muttered, "… he killed my father, my friends…. Him and that… that thing we both came from!" Mae spit at the replica, pushing with all her might to get him off. "Is it so bad that organization XIII wants a heart?"

"Yes." Riku growled, "Yes!… we of all people should know their stealing." he muttered. Mae blinked, utterly confused. The replica paused and took a few feet back. "Didn't you get fake memories put into you?"

"Fake memories? What are you talking about?" Mae snapped, letting her arms fall. "I've only been here for about two weeks… I've been making my own."

"Making your … own?"

"Yes! Memories with my father, friends… and… Marluxia…"

Riku blinked, "…Sora's not a murderer."

"He is too! Why do you think Vexen is dead? He was killed by-"

"By Axel." Riku said sternly, "He was killed and betrayed by your own."

Mae stopped, and glared at the replica. "That's a lie…"

"Lie? I cant lie, you and I both know Vexen created us so we cant lie." Riku said gently, leaning against the wall to watch Mae look confused in all possible ways. She had no idea what to say. It was true, she couldn't lie and neither could the replica. Axel? Axel killed Vexen? Then why was she fighting Riku? "Your father, friends, and your whole organization are out to take hearts from everyone… just to be greedy and have their own." The silver haired boy pointed his finger at Mae, causing her to glare.

"but-"

" Sora is not murdering them, he's saving the worlds that were thrown into discord." He said, eyes glaring at his clone. "and trying to find his friends again…" Riku's voice sounded sad, and it made Mae's face turn sad too. Though, she still exactly didn't like the feeling. Her hand spazed a little, making her wince. Riku noticed and pulled out some pills. "Here… you can have these, I don't need them anymore…"

Mae looked at the hand he held out with the same pills Vexen had used for her. She hesitantly took it, opened the bottle, and popped a few in her mouth. The same exact pills. "I'm confused…" she sighed, falling to the ground, forgetting about the open bottle. The pills scattered all over the floor loudly.

Riku stepped on the pills as he tried to reach to her. "Maybe… maybe you shouldn't be… especially… if you have your own memories still." The replica kneeled down and gently touched her shoulder, making Mae look up at him afraid, "… There must be a reason why you didn't get memories forced into your head like me…" He stopped and chuckled at Mae's twisted face. She really was confused, this girl had no idea what was going on. Riku sighed, "someone must have been willing enough to stop that from happening… but…"

"Because he loves me!" Mae yelled out loud. "Marluxia isn't as heartless as he said he was! He didn't pump any of those memories into me because…"

Riku sneered, "Marluxia? I'm pretty sure my clone could do better then that." he scoffed standing up to walk away, figuring that this fight was over. "but if you love him that much, I suggest going to find him. Sora's going to kill him."


End file.
